In order to build up brake pressure autonomously or to increase brake pressure, it is known from the related art, that brake fluid may be transferred to at least one wheel brake cylinder of a hydraulic brake system with the aid of a motorized hydraulic device, such as the motorized piston-cylinder device discussed in DE 10 2014 215 379 A1.